I Miss U I Think I Luv U & I Want U Back
by 1Dluver4lifexx
Summary: Katie and Kirsten had 3 BFFs: Evan, Issac and Taylor. They get famous over YouTube & b4 they know it, they're off on a world famous tour. They come back 3 years later and Katie and Kirsten find themselves messed up in a HUGE love traingle.


**I do NOT own any of the characters, but all of this has come from my brain and head. The characters are those I based on real people, but the story is fiction. Please enjoy. :) Dont forget to REVIEW! It would mean SO SO SO Much to meee! :) xxxSelenaxxx**

Chapter One: I Miss You  
Katie's POV:

"Katlyn, you did extremley well today," Coach Lauren congragulated her - handing me a chocolate donut, which smelled so perfect.

I nodded, brushing my long blonde hair out of my brown eyes as I reached for the donut and took a bite of it. Mmm...it was delicious.

We had finally beaten the White Tigers - 6-3. It had been a close game - and I'd scored two goals and gotten an assist. I'm a center, my twin sister, Kirsten, is a winger and assisted both of my goals. Kirsten looks nothing like me. Light brown hair hanging down to her waist and big blue eyes. She's super shy, sweet and caring, and is always there for me. My two older sisters, Kathren and Katrina (or Kathy amd Kat) are only eleven, but they choose not to play hockey.

I, on the other hand, is the girl that talks in class, the girl that everyone calls 'weird' because she doesn't care what other people think of her. The girl that's had the most kisses than all of her girls in her class put together - because she's not afraid. That's me.

Right now, I'm dating Evan Wilson, who's on my hockey team and is my age - (10). He's the goalie and is one of the best I've ever seen. He's got light curly blonde hair that always hangs in his beautiful green eyes.

Evan has an two older brothers, Issac (11), who's on our hockey team right now, and Taylor (12), he's in a different hockey league. Issac has dark brown hair that is always hanging in his blue-green eyes. Issac is also dating my sister, Kat. Taylor has light wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Mari, (my mom) is best friends with Evan's, Issac's, and Tay's dad, Niall. We always get together for Christmas, and on weekends.

Chapter One:  
Katie's POV:

"Katie," Kirsten called. "We're going - Niall's picking us up!"  
I threw my hockey bag over my shoulder, and followed her, hoping for the best.

*  
"One," I giggled.

"Nope," Kirsten shook her head. "There's two!"  
Evan shook his head, swishing his hair. "Actually, there's a third one!" he pointed to a red convertible where a couple were making out in the back.

Niall glanced back at us. "Katie, Ev, Kirst, Ike, Tay, what are you guys doing?"  
"Counting cats," I said, quickly.

He obviously didn't believe us, but he turned back to the road.

"Four - five!" Issac laughed. "Wow - she's hot - I mean fluffy! Look at that fluffy one!"

Niall jerked his head out the window. "Where?"  
"It just ran away," Taylor lied quickly.

We burst into giggles as another one drove by.

**************THREE YEARS LATER*************

"No!" I screamed at my mom. "They're NOT coming here to ruin my fucking life!" The tears streamed down my face, my mascara leaking, but I didn't care.

"Katie," she soothed. "Ev's your best friend."  
"Was," I corrected, a scowl forming on my face. "Now he's all famous and ugh. I don't know why I even dated him!"

"Katie," Mari hugged me, "I understand. But you're over-reacting. Evan will be thrilled to see you, as will Tay and Issac."  
I pouted. "You don't understand, mom! Things are different now!" I stomped off to my room, tears streaming down my face.

I found Kirsten in my room, IM ing someone on her laptop.

She immediately looked up. "Gee, Katie, what's wrong?"  
"Everything," I wailed.

So I told her everything.

*  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Katie," Kirsten said when I had finished. "It's okay, Ev's moved on, you have too. I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that they're staying for a few months."  
That only made me cry harder.

Kirsten looked pained. "Look, we have a hockey game tonight. Evan, Issac and Tay are coming to watch us play. You don't even have to talk to them until we get home, so don't worry. I'm sure Evan hasn't changed much."  
I looked at her. "I read an article about how being a celebrity can completley change and ruin your life."  
"Katie...calm, everything's gonna be okay."  
I crossed my arms. "I hope so. Are Kat and Kathy coming down from Canada to visit them?"  
Kirsten shrugged. "I don't think Kathy will...Kat might. Now, let's get you looking great for this hockey game."

*  
"Mari says they're getting something to drink," Kirsten whispered to me inside of the dressing room. "I made sure to hurry off and say we were in a rush."  
I bit my lip. "That's good."  
"What are you talking about?" Cole asked, the guy I liked a bit.

"Oh, not much," Kirsten lied.

Did I mention Kirsten is a horrible liar? Probably not, but she is.

"Okay then," he looked at me strangley, as if to say, what up? But I glanced away quickly.

The timer went off and my stomach churned. It was time to play. And show off. Show Issac, Taylor...and Evan how frigging good I've gotten while they sat on their lazy asses singing their little hearts off.

I skated on to the ice to take the face-off, my heart pounding. Kirsten was by my side, which made me feel a bit better. Tyler, a cute boy that was a great hockey player, was my other winger. Jordan, a boy with dark brown hair that hung in his big brown eyes, was goalie and Dylan, a hot blonde boy with big blue eyes and Jacob a hot guy with sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

I looked into the dark empty eyes of the player I was about to go against. The whistle blew, the puck dropped, and I was on a breakaway.

I skated off, deeking through their players like they were kindergartens. I passed back to Kirsten who passed back up to me and in the first 7.5 seconds, I had scored. 1-0. The crowd went wild and my team had me in a giant hug.

We skated off and Cole, who was the other center, took my spot on the ice. Jenna, who was good friends with Kirsten, was a winger and so was Ethan.

Defence was Benny and Carly, and like always, Jordan was in net.

In the third period, with 39.6 seconds left, the game was tied 9-9. I had scored three, Cole 2, Kirsten 1, Tyler 1 and Jacob 2.

I skated on the ice, along with Jacob and Cole, who were going to be wingers. (we were putting on our best players) and Dylan and Benny were defence.

I won the face-off and deeked through their players and passed back to Jacob who passed up to me. I deeked through their defence and passed up to Cole, who lost it. With 13.5 seconds left, we didn't have the puck. I skated back as fast as I could and stole the puck, skating as hard as I could, I was tripped and went flying, the puck soaring through the air with 2.1 seconds left and a second after it went in, the buzzer went. We'd won!  
My team skated off and we embraced each other in hugs. I wanted to see what Evan looked like. Did he like our goalie, Jordan? Had he thought that my plays had been good?  
We skated off, me changing slowly and miserably into my DCs, skinny jeans, Aeropastale T-shirt and lime green American Eagle hoodie.

"Hey, nice playing, Katie," it was Cole, his dark brown hair was sweaty and he looked super cute, his blue eyes startling me.

"Thanks, same to you, Cole," I replied with a smile. I pulled my hair back into a long high ponytail and added a purple head band.

Kirsten was waiting at the door, chatting with Jenna.

"I'd love to," Kirsten was saying. "But we're going out with some old friends tonight."  
"That's too bad," Jenna sighed. "But hey - we have an extra ticket to the Wilson Brothers' - you wanna go with us."  
"Uh..." Kirsten mumbled.

"Oh right, how much is it?" Jenna laughed to herself. "They're $300 each, but they're middle rows and it's the WILSON BROTHERS. You know, they came from the Ottawa area."  
"Kirsten, let's go," I was trying to interrupt their conversation.

"I'll ask my mom," Kirsten said quickly. "I gotta go, Jenna, bye."  
"Call me," was all Jenna said before sashaying off.

"How can you stand her?" I demanded.

"She's nice and pretty, and very popular," Kirsten said. "You should try finding friends that are girls for once. They're a lot more underestanding than boys."  
I hesitated. "Maybe."

"Kirst, Katie!" Mari hugged us tightly, kissing us on top of our foreheads. "Awesome playing girls - I think you should try out for Titan next year."  
I beamed and hi-fived Kirsten. "We were already planning on it."  
Kirsten looked around. "Where are they?"  
"Right here," said a familiar voice - Niall.

Kirsten and I turned around to see three boys that I hardly recongnized and from their facial expressions - they hardly recongized us either.

Issac had gotten taller, but he was still thin. He had his tan skin, and his dark brown hair was longer and hung in hid blue-green eyes now, looking totally cute. Taylor was even taller than Issac, and thin as well. He had tan skin (not as dark as Issacs) and his wavy brown hair was longer and in his brown eyes. He was hot. Evan...I couldn't even breathe. He was in between Issac's and Taylor's height, with his light curly brown hair grown out, which looked gorgeous, his beautiful green eyes hiding underneath. Evan was beautiful.

I wonder what they thought of us. Kirsten, skinny, short, pale skin, long light brown hair, big blue eyes, she was really pretty now. Dressed in Pumas, Aeropastale Skinny Jeans, hot pink low-cut tank top. We were both the same bra size (36B).

Me- thin, taller than Kirsten, not as pale as I used to be, with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, I thought I was decent looking. I had DCs, Garage skinny jeans, aeropastale aqua blue low cut tank top and my lime green American Eagle hoodie was unzipped.

"Katie?" Taylor asked curiously. "Is that you?"  
I crossesd my arms and looked at him sideways. "Is that you?"  
We laughed and right away I knew it was him.

Issac took a step closer to Kirsten.

"Kirsty?" he whispered, gazing at her.  
Kirsten nodded, and smiled. "You look...different."  
He nodded. "So do you...you're pretty."  
Kirsten punched him playfully and giggled. "Thanks, Issac."

Evan looked at me. I looked at him. Silence. For the longest time, we didn't say a thing.

"Katlyn, you're so different," he breathed.

"Katie," I corrected automatically. "I'm not the only one who's changed. You have, too."  
"I know."

"I miss you."  
"I miss you, too."

End Of Chapter One.

_**Please REVIEW! It would mean the world to me. :) :D**_

_** I am hard at work at Chapter Two.**_


End file.
